A broken window in a vehicle leaves the vehicle's interior at risk of damage. Scraps of plastic and/or cardboard are in some instances taped around the window frame to help prevent rain from entering into the vehicle's interior.
The present invention features a temporary window system for vehicles for temporarily replacing a broken window. The system of the present invention is shaped to fit into specific vehicle window frames. A user can align the system and secure it with a securing means (e.g., a magnetic backing). The system of the present invention can help protect the vehicle's interior from the elements in the event of a broken window.